Numb
This episode shows what happens to Bloberta during Orel and Clay's hunting trip. She tries to find love or at least compassion, and also reunites with Shapey Plot This episode starts with Clay waking up to take Orel to the hunting trip, with Bloberta unenthusiastically watching from the window. She later masturbates with a small power drill in bed before returning it to her collection of hardware tools she uses as dildos, in the process pulling out a photo album, filled with pictures of her and Coach Stopframe together when they were young, as well as one picture of Shapey. After examining the picture for awhile, she realizes that Block isn't Shapey, and proceeds to try to get Shapey back "for sentimental reasons." After taking Block back to the Posabules', both Block and Shapey show love to Bloberta, and Mrs. Posabule slams the door on the scene, leaving Block with Bloberta. After taking both of them back home, with Block and Shapey forming a quick bond, Bloberta heads to the pub to meet up with Coach Stopframe. After trying to start another relationship with him, Stopframe completely shuts her down, saying that he only built a relationship with her to get close to Clay. After his refusal, Bloberta desperately seeks love, or at least an affair from Reverend Putty, who has a sexual climax from her pleas, then tells her to leave. Distraught, and desperate to feel something, Bloberta then goes to Nohammer's Hardware, where she buys a large jackhammer (The Hand-Jack) with the intention of using it as a vibrator. After taking it home, she mutilates her vagina, prompting her to go Dr. Potterswheel. After examining her, he prescribes powerful painkillers. After using them, she proceeds to use the power tool again, further injuring herself, yet numbing the pain to a pleasurable experience, and sending her back once again to Potterswheel. While examining Bloberta's more severe injuries, it is shown that Dr. Potterswheel has a sexual fascination with his patients' physical pain. Potterswheel sends her home again with an even stronger dosage of painkillers. Bloberta also ends up taking Dr. Potterswheel's handkerchief home with her. When Bloberta arrives home to her bed, the combination of desperation and physical sensitivity gives Bloberta an orgasm simply at the thought of Dr. Potterswheel. Excited by her discovery and new feelings of completeness, Bloberta returns to the clinic later that day, only to be rejected by Potterswheel when he sees she isn't injured any differently. After refusing to so much as look at Bloberta, he receives a call from Clay, who tells him that he shot Orel in the leg, while Bloberta, only slightly affected when Orel's name pops up, gazes distantly at the wall. The episode ends from Clay's point-of-view, stumbling, drunk, through the house, up the stairs. He stops outside of Orel's room, where he overhears Bloberta and Orel's conversation from the end of "Nature (Part Two)" about why Bloberta married Clay. Bloberta momentarily breaks down after she leaves his room, only to become cold and stiff upon seeing Clay. The two climb into their separate beds as the credits roll, both looking completely cold, almost as if lying in their graves. Characters *Bloberta Puppington *Quentin Xavier Potterswheel Minor Appearances *Orel Puppington *Clay Puppington *Reverend Putty *Shapey Puppington *Block Posabule *Coach Stopframe *Mr. Nohammers First Appearances *Mr. Nohammers Notes The theme song of this episode is No Children by The Mountain Goats The "toys" that are shown in the drawer at the beginning of the end are: *''Tiny Johnston's Toothpick Sander'' *''The Casnova Battery-Powered Q-Tip'' *'''D'r 'I'nventor's 'L'ower-back 'D'c-powered 'O'key-dokey-izer'' *''Hole-In-One Motorized Golfball Digger'' *''Miss Esctasy Electric Rolling Pin'' *''Mr Wonderful'' Block gets adopted by The Puppingtons and it remains like that for the rest of the series Episode Tie-Ins *Nature Part 1 and Nature Part 2 Category:Season Three Category:Episodes